


Отравление

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отравление — заболевание или иное расстройство жизнедеятельности организма, возникшее вследствие попадания в организм яда или токсина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отравление

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж БЗСХДНСТ по [этой](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/3/3283490/85338066.jpg) картинке

Фото Макса действует, как ушат ледяной воды — Невзоров отшатывается от монитора, сдирает очки, трет лицо пальцами, словно смахивает колючие брызги.  
  
Час назад он сам открыл его инстаграм и долго рассматривал бессмысленную россыпь кадров: барная стойка, три бокала, холодная набережная, кот на подоконнике, сам Макс. Селфи в ванной, снимки возле машины, знакомая аудитория, фото у исчерченной схемами доски… Казалось бы — чья-то жизнь. Но выглядела она почему-то как пластмассовые детали игрушечного конструктора — нарочитые, яркие и совершенно безликие.  
  
Невзоров медитировал на них с полчаса, потом успешно отвлекся на контрольные — открывал файлы один за другим, наскоро делал пометки, что-то писал в конце — привычная рутина, никак не затрагивающая голову. А потом забылся, щелкнул на незакрытую вкладку и напоролся на крупный план — белый воротник, ровный пробор, взгляд в сторону. Наверное, на того, кто снимал.  
  
Минута уходит на то, чтобы сгрести мысли в кучу.  
  
Первая пара у юристов-третьекурсников закончилась самым настоящим позором — и то, что о нем никто не знал, успокаивало слабо. Началось все, как обычно, с привычной жвачки: период романтизма, Шеллинг, диалектика, единство противоположностей и прочий Кант. Кант аудиторию волновал слабо, впрочем, как и самого Невзорова — Макс уселся на первую скамью, выставил в проход носок ботинка и что-то записывал в большом блокноте. Или делал вид.  
  
Он сидел так близко, что можно было рассмотреть бледные лунки под коротко остриженными ногтями и пересчитать самые крупные веснушки на тыльной стороне ладони. Невзоров листал давно заученные наизусть конспекты лекций, перекладывал предметы на кафедре, разглядывал стены. Гипнотизировал циферблат старомодного хронометра — бесполезно, проклятая стрелка словно приклеилась к исходному положению и выдавала минуты до тошноты медленно — по одной в час.  
  
К середине пары голова у Невзорова разболелась так, что захотелось выпрыгнуть в окно.  
  
_Бесполезно. Второй этаж, только людей смешить._  
  
Но смех смехом, а вторую половину он бы не выдержал точно — пришлось демонстративно достать из сумки кетанов, и после, пряча глаза, валить все на перепады давления. Вид его, в общем, наверняка, соответствовал, да и о проблемах с сосудами на кафедре знали, но вышло не просто глупо — чудовищно. Невзоров понимал, что это начало катастрофы — если из-за проблем с бухлом начал проебывать работу, пора завязывать с бухлом, говорила Людочка, старшая сестра. Если случайный студент мешает работать, то пора уже что-то делать, — с собой, не со студентом — но понимание не решало проблемы, ему нужно было сбежать из аудитории немедленно, в ту же минуту, как можно дальше, совсем.  
  
Пальцы Макса были холодными даже с виду, слишком — настолько, что об этом не получалось не думать, когда он, рассеянно сжав ручку, что-то выводил в своем блокноте. И, да, от этого оставалось только сбежать.  
  
Он никогда не садился так близко. И никогда ничего не писал.  
  
Невзоров скомкано попрощался с группой, пообещал, что к следующей лекции просмотрит контрольные, и принялся швырять в сумку свое барахло.  
  
— Егор Вадимович, может, вас подвезти?  
  
Знакомый голос, знакомая, едва заметная осиплость — легкое несмыкание связок, фонастения, результат тяжелого ларингита или еще какой-то там ерунды. Невзоров вздрогнул так, словно его шарахнуло током.  
  
— Вы контрольную сдали, Подрезов? — Воздуха в аудитории не хватало, очки никак не желали ложиться в футляр. Невзоров понятия не имел, как у него получаются нормальные человеческие слова.  
  
— Вчера отправил.  
  
Невзоров зачем-то посмотрел ему в лицо — наверное, не смотреть было бы еще хуже — и на секунду ему показалось, что Макс слишком внимательно его разглядывает. Почти пялится.  
  
Он отвернулся, сделал вид, что ищет телефон, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Под переносицей ядовитым цветком распустился запах странного парфюма — неожиданно теплый и живой.  
  
— Отлично, я проверю, — сквозь зубы выдавил Невзоров и сбежал.  
  
Это был позор, провал. Почти апокалипсис.  
  
Он сбежал с собственной лекции, а ведь никогда не был неврастеником.  
  
В чем, собственно, дело?  
  
_Другими словами — что за дерьмо?_  
  
Дома Невзоров честно включил ноутбук и начал вылавливать из электронного ящика контрольные. В одном из писем оказалась картинка — комикс по технике безопасности. Только по сравнению с привычными плакатными лубками «Как остановить кровь», «Помощь при отравлении» или «Искусственное дыхание» совет был на редкость освежающий: «В случае попадания ядовитых веществ внутрь, осознайте, насколько глупый поступок вы только что совершили, и умрите».  
  
Невзоров залпом допил остывший чай и задумался.  
  
Ссылку на Максов инстаграм он нашел давно — на странице вКонтакте. Только тогда он разрешил себе пробежать по снимкам лишь мимоходом — не позволял собственному интересу выйти за рамки обыденного — а теперь внимательно просмотрел почти все.  
  
Максим Подрезов. Третий курс. Лекции два раза в неделю. В следующем семестре уже не будет, но до него еще три месяца. Ничего нового.  
  
На паре лекций Макс появился с карманным изданием «Бумажных людишек», хотя Невзоров очень сомневался, что он прочел хотя бы страницу. Для итогового проекта он выбрал атеизм Рассела, и Невзоров заранее знал, что увидит в этой работе — стандартный набор штампов, обычную подборку разбросанного в сети мусора и полное отсутствие оригинальности. Все, как у всех, ничего выдающегося, заслуженная тройка.  
  
Что у него в голове? Ничего. Пластиковая заготовка, корпус планшета, дизайн твиттера, продукт своего времени. Создать видимость и ни во что не вникать. Это было настолько серо и предсказуемо, что не заслуживало даже презрения; впрочем, Невзоров так успешно отгородился от заоконной действительности, что презрения его удостаивалось немногое.  
  
Что у него в голове? Да плевать.  
  
Но получалось так, что и внешность Макса его не очень-то волновала: темные пуловеры, рубашки с наглухо застегнутым воротником, ровный пробор, коротко состриженные виски — обычная современная униформа, безликий слепок с глянцевых страниц и сотен медийных кадров. Веснушки. Веснушки не спасали дело, как и улыбка — неосознанный закос под чеширского кота — вот она есть, вот ее нет, словно и не было, и странно вспоминать широко растянутые уголки рта, крупные ровные зубы. Если не запоминать эту улыбку насильно, то можно подумать, что Макс никогда не улыбается.  
  
Голос? Фонастения, сиплая хрипотца, напоминавшая приглушенное войлоком битое стекло? Нет.  
  
Тогда что? Если подумать, то не за что зацепиться, не на что свалить вину, но все вместе напоминает кандиру, накрепко угнездившуюся в заднице.  
  
Невзоров случайно разворачивает плакат с «ядовитым» советом и морщится.  
  
Желание? Какие-нибудь потные пододеяльные мечты, засыхающие в смятых салфетках и в следах на простыне? Нет… нет. Тоже не то — для этого было слишком холодно. Размеченные веснушками запястья в плотных манжетах, сохнущие губы, холод ламп дневного света, стены в белом ламинате — о, нет. Какой уж тут секс. Невзоров эксперимента ради пару раз пытался пустить мысли в этом направлении, и они оказались лучшим снотворным — наутро он помнил только, что начинал его мысленно раздевать, и все. Он не мог даже отдаленно представить, что там, под наслоением рубашек, брюк и полуверов — одетый Макс никак не сходился в голове с обнаженным двойником.  
  
Тогда что? Что, что, что?  
  
Невзоров почувствовал, что снова начинает нервничать. Как всегда — логические нестыковки выбивали из колеи. Пальцы делались холодными, не слушались, без спроса пытались нашарить на столешнице какой-то утерянный ритм, и любая работа валилась из рук.  
  
Он поспешно открыл первый попавшийся файл и начал читать. Ю-пять, Фадеева, дуализм и его отличия от… «в этом случае равновероятно как развитие по первому пути, так и по…»  
  
Пальцы сами сдавили мышь и с силой приложили о стол.  
  
_Ах ты, тупая сука, я тебе покажу «равновероятно». Равновероятно! Ситуация, блядь, раздвояеца. Ну, держись, тварь._  
  
Если бы работа была бумажной, Невзоров бы не просто ее смял и разодрал в клочки, а еще и поджег бы. Но прогресс начисто лишал возможности проявлять эмоции — светящийся монитор, ни в чем неповинная мышь, глухая злость, вынужденная отступать куда-то к затылку. Никаких шансов для простой человеческой ярости. Все тупое, пустое и бессмысленно-пластиковое, как…  
  
Как Макс.  
  
_Вот оно. Может здесь затык? Что за херня, он же ненастоящий. Ненастоящий, бесцветный, никакой. Стоит разгадать, из чего сделаны шипы у этой кандиру, и они отвалятся. Как полить соком генипы. Посмотреть, что у него внутри — и готово дело._  
  
Невзоров встал, неловко задев локтем разложенные на столе мелочи — флэшки, карандаши, коробка зубочисток, батарейки — все посыпалось на пол. Он даже не посмотрел.  
  
_А как? Как понять? «Бумажные людишки», которые на деле могут оказаться бутафорской обложкой, под которой пустота? Пластиковый макет, зима без снега, лето без травы? Раздевайтесь, Подрезов, мне нужно посмотреть, что…_  
  
Чириканье дверного звонка оказалось громким, словно сирена воздушной тревоги. Невзоров понятия не имел, что у него такой громкий звонок — точнее, позабыл. Когда к нему в последний раз кто-то приходил домой? Людочка, у Людочки ключ…  
  
Замерев посреди комнаты, словно его застали за чем-то непристойным, Невзоров оглянулся на ноутбук. С экрана улыбался Макс — он снова не закрыл вкладку.  
  
Звонок повторился.  
  
_Это за мной._  
  
Вдоль позвоночника весело змеилась паника.  
  
_Ситуация… раздвояеца._  
  
Невзоров подошел к окну — почему-то на цыпочках — и воровато отогнул жалюзи. Возле подъезда стоял синий форд — точно такой же он видел на недавних фотокадрах. А еще иногда на стоянке рядом с универом.  
  
Трель-сирена повторилась трижды.  
  
Невзоров зачем-то поднял с пола флэшку, не тронув все остальное, начал расстегивать пуговицы старого вязаного жакета — и тут же бросил, снял очки. Снова надел.  
  
_Осознайте, насколько глупый поступок вы только что совершили, и умрите._  
  
Через секунду он взялся за ручку замка, крутанул ее — словно космонавт у выхода из последнего отсека. И открыл дверь.


End file.
